


Horror on Hallowe'en

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Human Sacrifice, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Voldemort won and the Death Eaters celebrate Samhain with their new slaves.





	Horror on Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 31 prompt: The Dark Lord / Samhain Festival / a blood sacrifice / "If you go out into the woods tonight, you might get... eaten." / "Who the fuck taught you lot to party?" / "Did someone say Trick or Treat?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/qOXnL54.jpg)

Voldemort smiled his oily fake benevolent smile from the balcony podium that he'd arranged. Sirius jerked at his binding and growled under his breath, unable to help himself as he watched the man look down on all of his subjects.

"Welcome, welcome. The Dark Lord bids you welcome," he said. "I'm happy to see that many of you," he gestured to the chairs that Sirius and the other Order members were bound to, "were able to be subdued rather than killed. That wasn't true for your leader, however."

"No!" James shouted, struggling harder in his chair.

"Yes," Voldemort answered him. "Though Dumbledore was not the only casualty, he might be the one most missed, by all of you, I suspect. Well, except for the blood sacrifice."

Sirius froze in his chair where his hands had been digging at the ropes. He looked around wildly for his friends. He saw James nearby still struggling, Lily with blood matting her hair and a cut down her pretty face. She looked terrified. Remus was snarling quietly as he glared daggers up at the dark wizard. Sirius saw Emmeline, Dorcas, Sturgis, Kingsley, but not Marlene. Of course not, she'd gone down when the Death Eaters had captured him. And no Peter. Sirius could feel his eyes burning as he realised who else was missing. Alice, Frank. He could only hope that Augusta had fled with baby Neville. But unless Peter was able to take him... Sirius didn't want to think about it but one look at Lily's face seemed to cement his darkest fears. Harry, his little baby godson was missing. Maybe even dead. Sirius wanted to howl and scream.

"You see," Voldemort continued, though Sirius couldn't have told you if he'd said anything in the interim, "for the magic of the Samhain festival to come to full fruition, there must be a sacrifice and what better sacrifice than one that serves a dual purpose. Come forward, my Death Eaters."

The doors to the ballroom, which had been shut, opened and in strode lots of people in black formal robes. Sirius tried to track them, recognising some of their silver masks from the skirmishes they'd tangled in as each of the masked Death Eaters came to stand behind a chair of an Order Member. One face was unmasked. Fenrir Greyback stood in a ragged set of black robes, not nearly as decadent as the formal robes of the Death Eaters, and he came up behind Remus. He grinned evilly down at Remus and put his hands on his shoulders. Remus shuddered and tried to bite him.

Before Sirius could see if Remus succeeded, he felt hands come down on his own shoulders. He turned and looked back, wondering who was taking charge of him. He couldn't tell from the mask. He turned to see the mask he knew to be worn by Severus Snape standing behind Lily. There was a short Death Eater behind James that struck him as familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

"Reveal yourselves," Voldemort said. To his right was a single Death Eater that Sirius recognised with a single glance at the mask. Bellatrix and in her arms she held a bundle like a child. Sirius renewed his struggles and James gasped as well, coming to the same conclusion.

That bitch had Harry.

"Calm down, Siri," Regulus said from behind and above him, and Sirius turned around to see his brother in his Death Eater robes. He looked taller than Sirius remembered but those hazel-green eyes weren't as hard as he expected them to be. Regulus leaned down and whispered, "Please don't act out, we're supposed to kill you if you do." As he stood back straight, Sirius saw the short Death Eater behind James take off his mask and he felt his jaw drop at the sight. It was Peter. No, Wormtail.

Wormtail was grinning, an expression of cruelty on his face as he looked down and did something to James to make him turn around. What happened next seemed to come to Sirius in slow-moving fragments. James recognised Wormtail and started shouting and writhing in his chair. Wormtail pulled his wand, pointed it directly at James's face, and then...

Sirius couldn't seem to drag air in his lungs as Wormtail's spell mutilated his best friend. Lily screamed in horror but Snape put his hands down and over her mouth.

It took several long beats of his heart before Sirius could gasp and pull air into his lungs. "No..." he might have murmured but no other sound followed. He could feel tear tracks down his face and he knew his mouth was open, he could taste his tears as he stared at the slumped-over corpse of James.

"Shh," Regulus whispered again. "Pay attention to the Dark Lord, Sirius, this is important."

Sirius dragged his attention away from James meeting Lily's terrified gaze in the process.

Voldemort's tsking was the sound that travelled past Sirius's erratic thundering heartbeat in his ears. "Well, that was unfortunate. I was hoping not to spill another drop of magical blood. Let his death be a warning to the rest of you. Your handler has permission to use deadly force if you misbehave. We don't want that, do we? So you will cooperate. We're going to have the blood sacrifice and then we'll continue with the ball that Abraxas and his sister have planned so diligently." He motioned for Bellatrix to precede him and they slowly walked down the stairs onto the ballroom floor. They approached a simple ritual circle made of salt that Sirius hadn't noticed before. Bellatrix laid her bundle down on the wooden altar and stepped back. Sirius could see Harry reaching out past the blanket, his fingers caught in her hair. She grimaced and tugged her hair free, giving the infant a dirty look.

"Don't do this, please," Sirius found himself saying as he stared in front of them. He knew Lily would have been begging if she were able but he doubted Snape had removed his hand. He felt the hands on his shoulders squeeze and dig into the muscles there. He twitched against the pain of it.

"Don't say anything else, Siri, please, I don't want to do that to you."

He wanted to turn and spit in his brother's face but his eyes were drawn to the horror in front of him. He'd witnessed Samhain and harvest moon sacrifices before, goats and sheep, and he knew they all had to be done with a dagger. He watched as Voldemort picked up the dagger and folded the blankets back, showing off more of the black tuft of hair that belonged to his godson. The moment before Voldemort brought the dagger to Harry seemed to drag on but rush by too quickly at the same time. At the first piercing of the blade and the sharp cry of the baby, Lily, mouth still covered, shouted and jerked and tried to get free.

"You shut that bitch up or I'll do it for you," Bellatrix hissed in Snape's direction. Sirius turned, unable to help his godson, to see Lily, who's muffled shout had grown hoarse, with one of Snape's hands over her mouth and the other on her throat, squeezing. She quieted and her eyes fluttered shut and Sirius didn't know if it was in death or if Snape had just caused her to fall unconscious.

The horrific shock and devastating pain of the situation crashed over Sirius when Harry's last feeble little cry died away and he hung his head in shame. Where was his anger? Why was he not fighting? He felt Reggie's hands heavy on his shoulders even as there was an inhuman snarl and the sound of cracking bone.

There was no full moon tonight, Sirius knew, but that knowledge didn't stop the sound of a human body transforming into a werewolf. "Both of you, out," Rodolphus's bassy voice told Fenrir, who was grinning maniacally from where Remus was half-shifted and in pain. Fenrir dragged Remus, chair and all, through the doors and outside. "Fair warning to the rest of the guests," Rodolphus said louder to the Brethren and what remained of the Order. "If you go out into the woods tonight, you might get... eaten."

Voldemort turned and addressed them again but Sirius couldn't hear him. Instead, he stared at the lifeless little body of his godson as tears and snot slipped down his face. Reggie pulled him up and directed him out of the room into a guest bedroom down the hall.

"You need to snap out of it, Siri," his brother said. When Sirius didn't respond, Reggie slapped him across the face. It was enough to make him blink and look up at his younger brother. "You need to wash your face and get dressed. There's... there's a slave-type collar that I need to put on you, all right?" Sirius didn't answer. Instead, he did as he was told and when he was dressed in the formal robes Regulus provided, he knelt, tipped his head, and bared his neck for his brother.

Regulus escorted him back out into the ballroom where the Death Eater Brethren and wives had gathered. The bloody altar was still there, as was the blood that had pulled on the floor underneath James's chair, but the bodies and the chairs were gone. The Order members, what was left of them, stood around, dolorous. Subdued.

One of the Death Eaters that Sirius didn't know chuckled and taunted them, "Who the fuck taught you lot to party?"

Another approached Lily who was staring with immense concentration at James's bloodstain. "What's it the Muggles say? Trick or Treat?" he laughed uproariously and Sirius wanted to find that ceremonial dagger and give the Death Eater a bloody smile to show how humorous the situation was.

Alcestis Malfoy stepped out onto the balcony, her wand pointed at the back of the room to start the charmed quartet to give them the semblance of a party. "Did someone say Trick or Treat?" she asked as she descended the stairs, her cultured tones ringing out into the room, "Don't be so uncouth."


End file.
